With the rapid development of computer technologies and application of large-scale Internet data centers, electronic devices are becoming more and more highly integrated, and such devices as servers may be directly installed within server cabinets. In this case, the temperature of the server cabinet directly affects the operation performance of the servers. Therefore, in an Internet data center where server cabinets are closely deployed in rows, it is a critical issue as how to cooling the server cabinets to ensure the operation performance of the servers.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a related art provides an apparatus for cooling a server cabinet, including: a raised floor a and a support b (not illustrated in FIG. 1). The raised floor a is installed on the ground d via the support b, and a passage e is provided between the raised floor a and the ground d. The apparatus further includes an air-conditioner c implementing bottom-blowing and top-returning. In the telecommunication equipment room where a large-scale Internet data center is deployed, the air-conditioner c is positioned on the raised floor a on one side or both sides of the telecommunication equipment room, and server cabinets f are closely deployed in rows on the raised floor a in the middle of the telecommunication equipment room. The raised floor a below the air-conditioner c is provided with an air-supply outlet h, and the raised floor a between two server cabinets f is provided with a ventilation hole m. The air-conditioner c produces cold air, and the cold air is blown to the passage e between the raised floor a and the ground d via the air-supply outlet h on the raised floor below the air-conditioner c, and then the cold air is blown from the ventilation hole m on the raised floor a to the server cabinets f, thereby cooling the server cabinets f.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventors find that the related art has at least the following problems:
Since air-conditioners are generally deployed at one side or both sides of a telecommunication equipment room, in a large-scale Internet data center, some server cabinets in the telecommunication equipment room may not sufficiently cooled. In addition, there is a large space between the raised floor and the ground, and therefore cold air in the passage is not fully used, resulting in a waste of resources.